


Silent murderer

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, domesticity?????, enjoy, yesyeyysyeysyeeyseyse i wanted to write this for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today. Today is the day Joseph is going to tell Sebastian what he meant to tell him for a long time.<br/>He cannot keep it a secret anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent murderer

**Author's Note:**

> helo birbs here is the promised fic pls read thank  
> (also: the closest colour names i could find to fit sebastian's and joseph's hair are ebony and onyx, respectively)

Joseph's relationship with Sebastian is strong and healthy, and he knows he can trust him with his life. They kiss and cuddle and go to dates together. There have been some times when they would have bedroom thoughts, but Joseph would back away and tell Sebastian that he wasn't ready, and Sebastian respected that. He wasn't going to rush him into something he didn't want to do or wasn't ready to. They could go slow or not go at all and that was fine with him, because after all, he didn't want to be an asshole boyfriend to Joseph.

Yet... old memories, specially bad ones, nagging in the back of his mind. Those are the ones that keep him from spilling the beans.

Today. Today is the day Joseph is going to tell Sebastian what he meant to tell him for a long time.

He cannot keep it a secret anymore.

What he's not sure of is exactly how good or bad the older detective is going to take it. So he decides to brace himself for a very likely break-up.

 

It is four thirty p.m. when Sebastian decides to get up from his seat inside his and Joseph's office to fetch a cup of coffee.

"Want me to bring one for you?" he asks Joseph.

"Yes, please... Actually, wait, I'm coming with you." Joseph suddenly stands up and follows Sebastian to the coffee machine near the office.

Sebastian throws a quick glance at him while they're walking. "Okay." he says, asking himself why Joseph wants to accompany him.

When they're there, the younger detective notices that they're alone, except for some people who are walking from here to there with papers and notepads, but the coffee machine is in a place away from eavesdroppers.

"You needed anything?" asks Sebastian while he waits for the cup to be filled with coffee.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." answers Joseph, sounding perhaps a little too anxious.

Sebastian feels dread running in his stomach and chest. This doesn't sound good at all.

However, he doesn't let the feeling show.

"Yeah?"

Joseph clears his throat. "I... I have something to tell you, which I wanted to tell you for a long time, but..." he scratches his nape in embarassment. "I-I'm not really sure how you're going to react." Sebastian swears he can see him _shaking_.

"So tell me." Sebastian encourages him.

"I... I'm..."

The older detective hands him his coffee cup.

Joseph shields himself with it while he speaks.

"I'm trans."

Sebastian's whole face lets out a breath of relief. He was already thinking the worst, like _I'm working for the CIA_ or _I'm a ghost_. Okay, maybe the last one wouldn't have been so factible.

"Nice. And then?"

Joseph looks up at him as if he had just lost his mind.

"Really? That's all?"

"What do you expect me to say, Jojo? You're still the best partner." He smiles and kisses Joseph on the forehead while he grabs his own cup of coffee. He makes his way back to the office leaving a befuddled Joseph behind.

Joseph stays frozen for a few seconds until his face splits in a wide smile. He walks back to the office with a warm feeling soaring in his chest. He has never felt this much relief in his life.

 

The day elapses as any other, except that this time, Joseph is more confident about his own identity, and this time, he knows that he can count on Sebastian.

 

When it's time to go home, the older detective offers him to order take out at his home.

"Sounds good, yeah." answers Joseph with a smile.

Sebastian returns the smile and they enter the car.

 

They're in the car with Sebastian driving when he breaks the silence.

"Hey, wanna talk about it?"

Joseph takes off his glasses and wipes them with a handkerchief, and then puts them back on. He knows what Sebastian is talking about when he says 'it'.

"What do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. I want to know more about you, about your life, but if you're uncomfortable, that's totally fine." Sebastian answers with genuine curiosity.

Joseph thinks for a few moments about what to say to that. Then he summarizes some of the important parts of his life.

"I knew it when I was about nine. I didn't know exactly what it was or how to call it, but I knew I didn't fit in the group they used to put me in.

"At first, I didn't give it so much importance. I only thought that dresses and skirts didn't suit me, that and nothing more. Then, at... fifteen, I think, there was one day when I had a panic attack after some jocks from school called me the T-word. After that, I couldn't even enter the girls bathroom without feeling dysphoric. I also started to notice how I was in the wrong body.

"After I learnt what transgender meant, everything cleared. I talked to my family about it. Long story short, they were more supportive than I had thought. We didn't have a lot of money, but after I graduated, I had some jobs before this one, and I was able to afford the hormone replacement therapy. And the top surgery."

He licked his lips after having talked for a good while, for they were dry.

"Those are some of my most important memories."

Sebastian had heard each and every single word with heed. He was more than intrigued with him.

"Interesting."

Joseph adjusts his glasses.

"Whatever made you ask me this?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to know more about you." Sebastian answers and he caresses Joseph's hair with his right hand while he drives with the other. Joseph leans into the touch with want. Sebastian smiles.

 

They order Chinese take-out and eat it at Sebastian's house while they watch TV in comfortable silence. When they're done, they throw the plastic containers in the bin. Then they sit on the couch and watch some more TV side by side.

 

Halfway through a movie they're watching, some kind of horror film, Joseph leans into Sebastian's personal space and kisses him on the cheek. Sebastian laughs while having his neck kissed and tickled.

"This movie isn't interesting." says Joseph between kisses.

Sebastian's laughter turns into a gasp when Joseph sucks on a sensitive spot in his neck. He strokes the onyx hair while he growls. He turns off the TV, deciding that that would have to be for some other time.

Joseph can feel his boyfriend's pulse on his mouth getting faster, as he's sucking below the jawline. He can feel his scratchy stubble, smell the sweat and cologne and taste the salty skin.

The older detective pulls the younger one's lips from his neck and kisses them instead. He feels his tongue being sucked and moans through the kiss. He bites the other's bottom lip eliciting a soft gasp and then moves his own mouth downwards, to his chin and jawline.

"God, you're such a tease." drawls Sebastian and he cautiously slides his hands up and down Joseph's thighs, in case he wanted to back away. He doesn't.

"Yeah... C-Can we move this to the bedroom?" Joseph asks shyly.

Sebastian gets up and pulls Joseph with him. They both approach the room fastly. They kiss and touch hungrily, as they cannot seem to keep their hands to themselves.  
Joseph cannot recall when his vest or his tie are off. Neither can Sebastian. More clothes disappear at a fast pace until Sebastian is stripped down to his trousers and Joseph, to his underwear.

When Sebastian tries to take the last piece of Joseph's clothings off, Joseph resists and backs off.

"Sorry." says Sebastian. "Maybe we're going too fast. Having second thoughts?"

"No, I want this, but..."

"Ah, I get it." He slowly approaches him. "Hey, I won't judge you for what you have down there, okay?" He cups his chin and kisses him again, chastely.

"Okay. I... want to do this myself." Joseph takes a step back and decidedly lowers and takes off his underwear.

Sebastian bites his own lower lip while he gazes at Joseph's body.

Joseph blushes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful."

Joseph blushes even harder and laughs nervously. "Come on, take off yours." He helps Sebastian get off his trousers and boxers at the same time.

Once they're both naked, they kiss again, heatedly. Their tongues dance with each other, and before any of them knows what's happening, they're both lying on the bed, Sebastian on top of Joseph. He gets on all fours and continues kissing Joseph, while he caresses his neck and shoulders. Joseph runs his hands through Sebastian's back, feeling strong muscles stretching and relaxing.

Joseph cuts the kiss, as he needs to breath.

"Close your eyes." says Sebastian, with a suggestive tone.

Joseph does and Sebastian moves his mouth downwards. He kisses and licks and bites his neck, then his clavicles. He then does the same with his nipples, earning soft sighs from his lover. He can see just the faintest trace of scars under his breasts.

"How long ago was this?"

"About three years ago." answers Joseph and chuckles when he feels Sebastian tickling his belly with kisses. "What are you doing?" he says and averts his eyes downwards.

"Hey, I told you not to look."

Joseph closes his eyes again and smiles while he bites his lower lip.

Suddenly, he feels as if Sebastian had just disappeared, as he doesn't feel him kissing him anymore. Just as he's about to ask, he feels the hottest moisture moving around his clit and he screams in pleasure. His legs tremble and try to close on their own, but Sebastian is having none of that. The ebony haired man parts the legs of the younger one and keeps them from moving with his hands.

Joseph arches his back and grabs the bedsheet above his head until his knuckles turn white, all the while letting out a series of moans and gasps.

He's thinking about how is it possible that Sebastian is so talented at this. Before he can feel jealous about the possibility of his boyfriend having done this with other people before, he feels something prodding at his entrance, something thick and moist.

"Can I?" asks Sebastian about to finger his lover.

"Y-Yes." answers Joseph, as he can, and feels a finger push inside him. He cries with pleasure as his clit is being sucked and licked and his opening is being fingered and loose from being so aroused.

He feels another finger prodding at his entrance and entering easily.

His eyes open wide when he feels the movements of the other's tongue and lips and fingers quicken, entering in and out at a fast rate and sucking harshly at his sex.

"W-Wait! I'm not g-going to last!"

Sebastian ceases his ministrations. Joseph gasps and feels hot all over. He tries to normalize his breathing.

"You okay?" asks Sebastian, seeing the rouge pink colour of his cheeks.

"Yeah." breathes Joseph, as he takes off his glasses and carefully puts them on the nightstand. His eyes are glazed and his pupils are blown wide. "You've got protection?"

Answering his question, Sebastian opens the bedside table drawer and takes a condom from there. Joseph watches him put the condom on and taking hold of his legs. The older detective positions himself, with the tip of his sheathed member prodding his partner's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please, be careful."

"Is this your first time?" asks Sebastian while he strokes his cheek.

Joseph nods shyly.

"I'll make sure it doesn't hurt. Promise." He grabs his legs to have better access. Then he pushes in.

The first thrust manages to reach midway inside Joseph, who is having a hard time breathing. Sebastian pulls out and pushes inside again; this time, he enters completely inside him and lets out a groan.

Joseph can feel him everywhere inside him. The initial discomfort makes him whimper with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Everything fine?" asks Sebastian, already breathless, to which the younger detective nods. Sebastian strokes his legs to ease his discomfort. "Relax."

He starts with a slow rhythm, enjoying the humid heat and the expressions his partner makes. Joseph's eyes are closed, his teeth chewing on his lower lip, and his breathing is faster than usual. He decides to quicken the pace a little. He slides his hands all over Joseph's body and watches the man below him squirm and grab the bedsheet at his sides. He then lowers his head to press several kisses on his neck.

He can feel his orgasm drawing near with every thrust, and he stops.

"Wait." Sebastian says, breathless. "Turn over."

Joseph complies and Sebastian grabs his hips to have better access. Then he pushes in, perhaps a little harder than needed, as Joseph gasps.

His need to release becomes more urgent as he pounds inside Joseph harder and faster than before. Said man can barely hold on with his hands, and his elbows support him instead.

"God, I'm so close." Sebastian says, and slides a hand down Joseph's belly to his clit and rubs it in time with his thrusts.

Joseph climaxes with a loud, trembly moan.

Just with seeing and hearing him in such a way, Sebastian comes with a groan. He stays like that until his orgasm wears out and he carefully pulls his member off his lover. He takes off the condom and ties it, throwing it on a near trash bin.

He lies next to his partner, who is still catching his breath.

"How was it?" he asks him.

"Amazing." Joseph's voice is nearly a whisper, now that his energy ran out. He removes the sweat from his forehead and swallows, for his throat is dry. He gets closer to Sebastian and kisses him on the lips softly.

Sebastian smiles and brings his head closer to his chest. He strokes his damp hair and kisses his forehead. He grabs the sheets and covers them both before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks u for reading this, birbs  
> I wanted to bring out this topic because I don't see many trans!character fics. I am a trans boy myself, so I wanted to show you many things about this, i.e. when in hormone therapy replacement with testosterone the clitoris grows a few inches, among other things.  
> p.s.: pls learn that the vagina doesn't stretch from having a lot of sex, it stretches when aroused or when giving birth and then it shrinks to its original size, thank this has been a psa


End file.
